Trent's lyrics notebook
by medea42
Summary: a collaboration by RuthlessBunny and medea42 -- the mysteries hidden in Trent's notebook


**Trent Lane's Lyrics Notebook**  
  
copyright disclaimer: neither RuthlessBunny nor medea42 actually own Trent, Jesse, or any other "Daria" characters mentioned herein. We just love the show, and particularly Trent. We do retain rights to the lyrics themselves -- if they are borrowed without permission, medea42 will make sure you are attacked by vampiric vegetables some lazy evening.  
  
  
Many of Daria fanficdom know of the special (ahem) affection that both medea42 and RuthlessBunny have for Trent Lane. Apparently, in some cartoon dimension some of that affection is returned, since Trent and his good friend Jesse saw fit to give these two authors the divine (or diabolic) information of what lay within Trent's mysterious lyrics notebook.  
  
Through a complex and arcane procedure (we sat and thought *real hard*), Jesse and Trent "channeled" through RuthlessBunny and medea42 -- thus Jesse was able to critique Trent's lyrics, and Trent to make sure the true substance of his art is brought to the world. While this process did have its technical difficulties (Jesse would occassionally channel into wood furniture or doorknobs instead) it proved for the most part to be an enriching experience for both authors, and we are honored that these cartoon muses chose us.  
  
So, throughout the notebook you will see italicized remarks to indicate Jesse or Trent's comments, and underlined and italicized are comments from RuthlessBunny or medea42. While we kept interjections to a minimum, once in awhile it was necessary to understand the lyrics. Sort of. If you're particular and want to know who wrote what, each lyric set is initialed RB for RuthlessBunny and m42 for medea42. Enjoy, cringe, or skip to your heart's content!  
  
  
  
  
**Junker Love Blues **  
  
I've got a 10-30 weight love for ya baby,   
It flows through me in cold weather.  
I've got a 10-30 weight love for ya baby,   
It flows through me in cold weather.   
With your love to keep me warm   
I won't freeze up, as long as we're together.   
  
I've got a Premium love for ya baby,   
You clean my injectors straight out.  
I've got a Premium love for ya baby,   
You clean my injectors straight out.  
With that high octane love honey,   
I can give you my all, without a doubt.   
  
I've got a fast lane love for ya baby,   
Need more than one, to ride down the road.   
I've got a fast lane love for ya baby,   
Need more than one, to ride down the road.   
If I didn't have ya baby, Cops just might have me towed.   
-RB  
_Motor oil? Did you say motor oil? Here's a bluesy one._   
  
  
**The Munchies**  
I am oppressed by the need to possess you.  
The hunger of it weighs on my days like dew  
On blades of grass, stooped in glades at dawn.  
I dreamt you slept beside me, you are gone.   
  
My thoughts are knots of pleasure and pain.  
Intense and relentless like winter rain.   
If the rains, my memories drain and chill.   
As I conserve you, my reserves warm and fill.   
  
My urge to touch you surges, like the tide   
Beats a rock smooth. It won't soothe or be denied.  
I can't deny the ache to wake in your arms.   
Or dream of your kiss without bliss that warms.  
  
My fears are such that I have come to suspect,  
That I am doomed to love you in retrospect.   
-RB  
  
_Well, Jesse's suggestion for a title is "The Munchies" actually, not too bad. eyeballing the sonnet - if you'd like me to Trentify it, I'll do my best. ;) M42 _  
  
_I don't think our audience will get this. Maybe a motor oil metaphor or something? -Jesse_  
  
  
**Love Song to Daria: Lady or the Writer**  
  
Her poison pen  
Could be the end  
of what I think of as career  
When she says when  
I jump again  
She's filled me with her fear  
  
Chorus:  
She's the lady or the writer  
Chick behind those glasses  
Will she like the music here  
or will she bust our asses?  
  
I'm grooving to a heavy beat  
Channeling some zone  
But she's displeased, word on the street  
Our music makes her groan  
O wicked writer, we're confused  
Tell us how to keep you amused!  
  
We're waiting for her printing date  
Calling on her mercy  
Writing tiger! Seal our fate  
With kind words or her cursing  
Hey you with the glasses on  
End our torture, hear this song!  
  
_Trent, Bummer. I thought Daria dug our stuff. Did she say anything about my guitar? --Jess_  
  
**Dreams and Fate **  
  
It would be so good,   
Summer's warmth all year long,  
If I knew where I stood,   
I would make you my private song.  
Sing you all day if I could.   
  
In your arms a slow dance,  
Yet the time goes so fast.   
This long distance romance,   
It was fun at first, will it last,  
Longer than a hungry glance?   
  
When we are together,   
Time stops and disappears.  
It seems like fair weather   
But is it just a storm that clears   
Like when you wipe away my tears?  
  
I'm not the type to wait.   
If it's love, then let me,   
Go all out. Demonstrate.  
If it's not, then please forget me,  
Leave me captivated by love and fate.  
-RB  
_Trent, are you really into that stuff? -Jesse_  
  
  
**Telling Trent it's old...**  
_Jesse, I found this on Monique's desk! What do you think it means?_  
  
Earth, rotating, orbiting, nights and days.   
Dark as light and bright as night  
A burned out bulb of sky  
This small world of tears shining in blue eyes.  
  
To succumb to passion would name our disgrace  
If love meant a goddamn thing  
I won't find Heaven in your arms' embrace   
But I can pretend that you give what I need  
  
We're just a pair of slackers  
Apart from ordinary life we see.   
Hope and security not ours to give.   
We sleep and leave in recent memory.   
  
At opposite shores we shall pass our years.  
Gorging the ocean with worlds of tears.   
Allaying our relatives' worst fears  
that children would be forthcoming...  
  
Earth, rotating, orbiting, nights and days.   
Dark as light and bright as night  
A burned out bulb of sky  
This small world of tears shining in blue eyes.  
  
To succumb to passion would name our disgrace  
If love meant a goddamn thing  
I won't find Heaven in your arms' embrace   
But I can pretend that you give what I need  
  
We're just a pair of slackers  
Apart from ordinary life we see.   
Hope and security not ours to give.   
We sleep and leave in recent memory.   
  
At opposite shores we shall pass our years.  
Gorging the ocean with worlds of tears.   
Allaying our relatives' worst fears  
that children would be forthcoming...  
-RB with alterations by m42  
  
_Dude, are you still seeing her? If not, do you mind if I ask her out? -Jesse_  
  
  
**Wanton**  
  
All alone, wanton, willing and wild   
I had wanted to be your friend   
Whisper soft words to your wicked child   
  
Bodies shimmering, hearts beguiled   
We lay together intertwined   
Alone together, wanton, willing and wild.  
  
In our own parking lot exiled   
to punishing love I am resigned   
Whisper soft words to your wicked child   
  
In loving you , I can't be mild   
Gentle, quiet, reserved, refined.   
My love I'm wanton, willing and wild.  
  
Our twin stars have met, fate has smiled.  
We found each other, though often blind,   
So whisper soft words to your wicked child.  
  
I love you madly, badly, with all that's wild.   
I'll leave my old self and life behind.   
I'm not alone, but wanton, willing and wild.  
Lover, whisper soft words to your wicked child.   
-RB  
  
_Um, Bunny, the good news: Jesse did not channel into any furniture this time. he's hiding behind it, and giving off major homophobia vibes directed towards Trent. And something about the pin in the eardrum scene in Videodrome.... M42 _  
  
_hey! I'm cool now...I reread...he just wants to share some Chinese won ton soup stuff with his sister or something. -Jesse_  
  
  
**Who the Hell are the Joneses?**  
  
I've got my car, my lawnmower  
My VCR and DVD  
I think back to the good ol' days  
When all I wanted was my MTV  
  
Chorus:  
It's all to keep up with the Joneses  
They must live on the next block  
Who the hell are the Joneses?  
Why do they make this junk rock?  
  
Now I have this credit card  
To buy stuff on the net  
Bill Gates is like some avatar  
That dork is rich and I'm upset  
  
Some weird guy living down the street  
He owns all this stuff, too  
I think when he and I finally meet  
We'll have a TV remote duel  
-m42  
  
_Trent, Big words man. But we can do a real jamming thing with the chorus. Who gave you a credit card? -Jess_  
  
  
  
**Mistress Dark as Night**  
  
Napoleon, Waterloo   
I have enslaved myself to you   
Bound to you in sweetnes and in pain,   
Mistress I worship you in vain.   
  
You have bound me hand and foot.   
My skin anticipates your leather boot.  
My tongue is stopped, unable to speak.  
Train me in the obedience you seek.   
  
Lovingly correct my faults   
Expolre my darkest, secret vault  
Mark my weak flesh with your whips  
Temper the stings with your red lips.   
  
I ache to be the instrument of you pleasure.  
Find my ecstasy in your buried treasure.   
Sacred rituals I practice and learn   
When you play with fire you must savor the burn.   
  
Chorus:   
Unworthy, Worthless   
I wait for your direction   
I love my service   
I love your perfection  
-RB  
  
_Have you been helping Jane with her history lessons or something?  
-Jesse_  
  
  
**Whine**  
  
You whine about your girlfriend  
And you nag me about mine  
You're bitching that you're broke  
And hate that you're working overtime  
  
Chorus:  
It's all bla bla bla  
In one ear and out the other  
One more word and I want to smother  
YOU!  
  
So I'm stuck inside this blender  
While you're pushing on frappe'  
I'm ready for a bender  
If you've any more to say  
  
Now I'm ready for a road trip  
or a head trip or a skip trip  
Whatever trip it takes, man  
To get you off my case!  
-m42  
  
_-are you like, mad at me, or something? Is this about the  
peanut butter? -Jesse _  
  
**What's the point?**  
  
  
Who needs a job and who needs a car?  
We're all gonna die anyway  
Might as well shoot to be a star  
It's not like it matters anyway  
  
Chorus:  
Early to bed, early to rise  
What the hell are you thinking?  
It's the night that holds all surprise  
Waves of conformity sinking  
  
Screw being happy  
Forget actualized  
I'm better drunk than sappy  
It's bullshit no matter how it's disguised  
  
I'll just sleep through the day  
Watch my life piss away  
Sing all night, forget what's right  
Fuck a normal life!  
-M42  
  
_Intense man. Do we need like an intervention or   
something? --Jess_  
  
  
**Angst for Sale**  
  
I want to be your guiding light  
Your candle set aflame  
Extending now your second sight  
Follow me to fame  
  
Chorus:  
Embrace the pain  
and sell your soul  
Your angst a gain  
A whine-filled bank roll  
  
Just follow me to get your wish  
Ask no questions, ask no lies  
With your screaming I've taught you to fish  
Share with me the prize  
  
Angst girl, Angry woman  
Middle class oh so tortured  
Let me lead you through a maze  
Dive into your haze  
-m42  
  
_Cool, this could be a ballad, right? -Jess_  
  
  
**Motor oil**  
  
Yet again the gears have jammed  
A standoff fight with you in charge  
My reputation has been slammed  
You're ready for my discharge  
  
Chorus:  
Just like motor oil  
Forget about me 'til I'm gone  
Serve as comic foil  
How long will this go on?  
  
Where do we head  
How long til we need gas?  
Or now am I a dog sled  
Still in check, why do we last?  
  
Transmission's out  
The tires are shot  
Just scream and shout  
What else have we got?  
-m42  
  
_Dude, We like, have a bunch of automotive songs now. Should I get a car or something?_ --Jess.  
  
  
**Uterine Testimonial**  
  
*Since I left your womb  
*I've lived life in a tomb  
From birth to this wasteland, waiting for death  
every time I inhale it's closer to my dying breath  
  
Chorus:  
dear Mom, life is great  
Since you left me alone  
Since you left me to my fate  
Drifing, never tossed me a bone  
  
Nothing warm, northing pleasant  
You forgot my tenth birthday present  
Ran into my tent, you never knew  
Came in six months later and nothing to show  
  
When will you invite me in?  
Hey mom, where have you been?  
Thanks to you my home's a grave  
Filled with conformity's corpses to save  
-m42  
  
_Trent-_  
_Can I like send this to my Mom, and tell her it's from   
me? She's kind of pissed that I screwed up Christmas. -Jess_  
  
*taking from "The 'F' Word" episode  
  
  
  
**Doing Our Best**  
  
Be all you can be  
Even if it's not too much  
Live, wild and free  
Even if the pizza guy's is the only life you touch  
  
Chorus:  
Trapped in this space  
Can't change the channel  
  
curled -unfurledRip off my face -- _more powerful_  
Rip off the panel  
  
To tell the truth  
There is no hope  
You'll see the proof  
in night time soaps  
  
We all live in this zone  
Do our best  
We're all really alone  
So put it to rest!  
-m42  
  
_So, like did you want to join the Army? I don't see it,  
they make you get up early and stuff. -Jesse_  
  
**I Need an Eraser**  
  
Sometimes I feel liked I'm trapped in a cartoon  
Waiting for the anvil to fall  
Or the fifty foot harpoon  
to play past me, stick out of the wall  
  
Chorus:  
If this ain't real  
I need an eraser  
I want more to feel -  
bartender, give me a chaser!  
  
Bright, bright colors of daylight and ink  
I keep my eyes closed  
My own thoughts are not what I think  
Did I become a drawing as I dozed?  
  
So is there some god in some dimension  
Planning my moves  
Forcing my transgressions?  
I just want to groove  
-m42  
  
_Oh Wow, That is so deep. What if it were true, how creepy would  
that be? -Jesse_  
  
  
**Naked Truth**  
  
Baby, can't believe you -  
Baring your body to me  
Maybe I could relieve you  
If there weren't far more than I want to see  
  
Chorus:  
Naked truth  
Bare your soul  
All the proof  
For rock 'n' roll  
  
Truth and Lies took the plunge  
Into the river of knowledge  
Lies go out, and like a sponge  
Clothed him in colors like Truth's college  
  
Bad enough you muddy the water  
By taking pretty clothes away  
Like a sheep led to the slaughter  
I avert my eyes, hope lights go out while I pray  
-m42  
  
_Dude, -No naked chick is ugly. Um, I have an idea for a solo after the chorus. -Jes_  
  
  
**Foot in my mouth**  
  
I didn't mean to tell you  
That my ex was back in town  
And I never should have mentioned  
The way things all went down  
I just thought it was better than just slipping in my bed  
Now I have to live with this tension  
  
Chorus:  
Foot in my mouth  
Boot to my head  
It's all gone south  
Wish I were dead  
  
the ugly hat, the neon lights, the beer  
Maybe they're to blame  
Maybe I got choked by loneliness and fear  
I think I'll wallow in my shame _(Jesse, is that lame?)_  
It was just a one-night, a woman with a tear  
A moment to capture before fame  
  
And dude if I'd have known  
That I'd hooked up with your Mom  
I'd have changed my tone  
and I'd totally be gone!  
-m42  
  
_Trent, That is so un-cool, doing someone's Mom. Like gross.   
But, I like the chorus, I can do a real deep voice like   
Rob Zombie. --Jes_  
  
  
**"To Helen"**  
  
_Trent Sweetie,  
  
I found this while I was "cleaning" Daria's room. I hope   
you know I would never look down on you. I do think you   
need to assess your lifestyle choices, maybe you should   
talk with Jake, he was an awful lot like you at your   
age. If you want to talk, call my secretary and make an   
appointment, I've always got time for you.  
  
  
Helen  
  
  
Dictated, not read_  
  
  
  
I know you think I'm lazy  
And I pretend not to hear  
You think my dreams are crazy  
I haven't learned your fear  
  
Chorus:  
Slacker, hacker, grunger boy  
Call me that but I'm no toy!  
I'm wild and dark and living free  
You can't lay your claim on me!  
  
It looks to you like I lie around  
Some of that is true  
But I've got good plans layed aground  
I'm gonna see this through  
  
When things finally happen  
Lady, where you gonna be?  
In the audience clapping  
Or still looking down on me?  
-m42  
  
  
**Bleeding for you**  
by Trent / Nicholas  
  
_dude, I helped Nicholas write this. Looks to me like something's  
out of hand... What do you think, man?_  
  
Like a car with broken defrost  
My heart bleeds for you  
I'm glad to see you get lost  
All of this is through!  
  
Chorus:  
I'm sick of this crap  
I'm out of this trap  
How could you do this to me?  
  
The stuff about you needing friends  
Was all just a red herring  
Because of you I've got the bends  
Yeah, that toilet's really daring  
  
Now you're crying about your crabs  
Well yipee-fucking-yee  
I'm still hurting from the scabs  
You didn't TELL me STD!!!  
-m42  
  
_GAH! So, did you get some Kwell from the clinic? -Jesse_  
  
  
_-m42, wincing...way too much info from toonland...._  
  
  
**Delicious Heartache**  
  
I didn't know what was at stake  
You were a number I wrote on my hand  
But now I'm deep within a glorious mistake  
Bewitched, dazzled, defenseless and damned.  
  
Savor this delicious heartache  
Sleeping above the plane of dreams  
Deep in love with you before I wake  
And nothing is as easy as it seems  
  
I wish I knew you like I know,  
My love for you. Deep in my mind,  
Obsession took hold and grew.  
Leaving only my dreams behind.  
  
Savor this delicious heartache  
Sleeping above the plane of dreams  
Deep in love with you before I wake  
And nothing is as easy as it seems  
  
And when I die alone. (We all die alone.)  
Heaven will be like home.  
I know it seems peculiar.  
Comfortable, familiar  
Like this love I feel  
Sweet, ethereal, unreal.   
  
Savor this delicious heartache  
Sleeping above the plane of dreams  
Deep in love with you before I wake  
And nothing is as easy as it seems  
  
_special thanks to Daria Morgendorffer for her collaboration on this work_  
  
-RB  
_Woah, you had way too much cough syrup last night, man. Read  
the dose on the bottle next time! - Jesse_  
  
  
**Dark and Stormy night**  
  
It's a dark and stormy night  
Yet somehow we're together  
Huddled here just right  
Facing down the weather  
  
Chorus:  
Another nightmare, this affair  
It's never ending  
We kiss, we hate, we seperate  
No one ever bending  
  
Yet in the rain I'm still alone  
With you right by my side  
My thought to you remain unknown  
True feelings are denied  
  
I'd hope a train or catch a flight  
You'd find me anyway  
A never-ending stormy night  
No breaking hope of day  
-m42  
  
_Oh, this rocks. we can do some storm sounds, you know, like the Doors. I always liked that song, Riders on the Storm. Maybe we could cover it? -Jess_  
  
  



End file.
